


cotton candy love

by takeitlikeagem (rosesandcinnamon)



Series: maybe i just wanna be yours [10]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Human AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5966176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesandcinnamon/pseuds/takeitlikeagem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper had shoved a piece in her mouth, so she only smiled, eyes crinkling up as she looked at her. Peridot’s accusations of nerdiness and annoyance at the heat melted away, just like the cotton candy in her mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cotton candy love

“Hey, Peri.”

Peridot rolled over to face her.

“Yeah?”

Jasper’s smile was like sunshine, warm and gentle.

“Do you wanna go to the fair?”

-

As it turned out, actual sunshine was overly warm and not so gentle. (Peridot did appreciate how Jasper looked in shorts and a tank top though, wild hair tied up. She wasn’t the only appreciative one, and she had a possessive hold on Jasper’s hand for it.)

They wandered the fairgrounds, checking out booths and food places before Jasper tugged her to a place that sold cotton candy.  
“Seriously?”

“Of course. Blue or pink?”

Peri shrugged, staying out of the way as Jasper got them their snacks. She handed Peridot a cone, pink cotton candy matching Jasper’s.

She couldn’t help her smile, tearing a small piece out of hers.

“You’re a nerd.”

Jasper had shoved a piece in her mouth, so she only smiled, eyes crinkling up as she looked at her. Peridot’s accusations of nerdiness and annoyance at the heat melted away, just like the cotton candy in her mouth.

Jasper pressed a quick kiss to her forehead as she threw the empty cones away, and Peridot didn’t bother to voice her complaints of PDA. They were as tame as possible, and they did it for more than just public welfare. She didn’t need to dwell on it.

It took her a moment to realize where Jasper was headed.The rides that she wanted to go on, and that Peri wanted to avoid.

“Jasper…”

“Come on, it's _fun_!”

“A huge metal machine tossing me around is not my definition of fun.”

“Please? I'd feel bad if I left you alone…”

Jasper pulled her close for a moment, puppy dog eyes working their magic.

“Win me a stuffed animal after this.”

“I'll win you the biggest stuffed animal.”

The warmth in her chest was from more than the sun as they stood in line, and Jasper was right- it was a little fun.

It was more fun, however, watching her strong ( _and beautiful and perfect_ _and God she could go on_ ) girlfriend hit targets in one shot, earning her the respect of everyone in the area. Peri picked, as promised, the biggest stuffed animal available. It turned out to be half her size, and Jasper couldn't help but laugh.

“Wanna go put that in the car?”

Peri was muffled from behind the plush.

“Please.”

They walked together, and when it was safely in Jasper’s car, Peridot pulled her down for a kiss. For a moment, she didn't care who was around or what they would think. She cared about Jasper, and how to show it to her.

They stayed at the fairgrounds for a while, until Jasper couldn't ignore her sunburn. They bickered on the way home, Peridot arguing that sunscreen was essential for bare skin, and Jasper's reply was only that she didn't care.

At Peri’s house, it took them too long to part, Jasper’s already red cheeks becoming more flushed.

Her parents gave her a strange look when she came in, hidden by her giant plush puppy. She ignored them, heading upstairs with a skip in her step.

Peridot fell onto her bed, face smushed into the stuffed animal. It smelled like sunshine, and she couldn't help her smile growing wider.


End file.
